Sisters
by Lugh Lamfada
Summary: Komand'r stops by Koriand'r's apartment.


If one had stopped Kommand'r, queen of Tamaran and asked her why she was walking on Earth (a planet she barely tolerated) towards her sister's dwelling (a person she

despised) she would not have been able to tell you. The truth was she was bored. Bored of her duties, bored with paperwork and meetings-oh X'ahl the meetings!-and not having anyone to really

argue with. No one dared question her. She ruled supreme. And it bored her shitless. So, she was going to go pick a fight with her sister. Why not? It always cheered her up when they were kids.

So that's how she found herself at Koriand'r's door knocking. Koriand'r opened up the door partly and gasped loudly. "Kommand'r! What the fuck are you doing here?" She grinned. "The people finally came to their senses and banished you didn't they? Soon I shall rule with an iron fist!" She started cackling loudly in a very un-Koriand'r like way.

"Um, no...I'm still very much queen of Tamaran."

"Oh..." Her face fell. "Well, what the fuck do ya want bitch?"

'Must big sister wash your mouth out?' She thought. "I'm just visiting that's all. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Kommand'r walked into the apartment. "So, how have you been?"

Koriand'r picked up a glass filled with a red substance Kommand'r believed was called "wine" from a table and gulped it down. "Drunk and horny. You?"

"Bored."

She nodded and collapsed into a chair. "Say, ya wanna know something?"

"What?" Kommand'r sat down on a couch.

"Boys are shit. Human, Tamaraninan, Gordanian...it don't matter. Boys are just...they're just shit ya know." She poured herself a second glass.

"I wouldn't know. I've never had a boyfriend."

Koriand'r's eyes widened. "Oh my god, you're gay! Now it all makes sense! Oh, you poor thing, no wonder you've always been so full of bitterness and hate. And I fear our people are not entirely enlightened when it comes to homo-"

"No! No! I'm not-WHAT? Though now that you mention it...no!"

"It's okay. You were just born that way. Freak."

"Shut the fuck up!" Still a little shaken from the sudden revelation of her homosexuality she marched into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. When she came back Koriand'r was on glass #3 (she assumed, though it was more like glass #5). She sat back down on the couch. "The reason I've always been so 'full of bitterness and hate' as you put is because of the childhood illness that robbed me of my ability to fly-and for a time my birthright as first born."

"Mommy and Daddy made up that story to make you feel better. You were just too stupid to learn how to do it."

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"You weren't potty trained until you were six!"

"You couldn't fly until you were nineteen! And ya weren't even any good at it!"

"I HAD AN ILLNESS!"

"I HAD BLADDER CONTROL ISSUES!"

They both stopped. Then they started laughing.

"Koriand'r, you truly are the universe's most annoying little sister."

"And you, Kommand'r, are the universe's worst big sister."

"Oh, c'mon...still haven't forgiven me for selling you to the Gordanians?"

"No, I forgave that years ago. You still killed my pet though. Then you tried to kill me!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry that I didn't kill you first."

Koriand'r stuck out her tongue which caused Kommand'r to burst out laughing. She then held out her glass which Koriand'r obligingly filled. Koriand'r then filled her own glass.

"How many glasses has that been, Koriand'r?"

"I WILL TELL YOU WHEN I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Shouted her younger sister in response.

"Okay then. How's Dick? That is his name right?"

To her surprise her sister burst into tears. "I miss Dick! I haven't had Dick in years!"

Kommand'r lips curled into a smile. "Isn't that a double entendre in the human language...?"

"You're scum! Scummy, scummy scum!"

"So, what has happened between you and Dick?"

"He says he doesn't love me anymore! WAAAAAHHHH! *sniffle*WAAAAAH-"

"Stop it. Stop that." Unlike other members of her race she was not comfortable expressing her emotions or seeing it.

"Wh-what am I SUPPOSED to do? He broke my heart!"

"Didn't you leave him for a Tamaranian prince, hm? Don't you think that hurt him?"

"Yeah, probably...but I HAD to y'know."

"Yes, I know. It was neccesary."

"...I kinda miss him to."

'Oh, X'ahl help us here come the waterworks again.' She covered her ears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Every man I loved either hates me or is dead!"

"Oh, oh come now sister. Did he say he hated you?"

"N-no. But he said he didn't love me."

"A relationship isn't a zero sum game. It's not either love or hate. I hate you for instance, but sometimes...sometimes I like you." She paused. "Wow. What is IN this shit? Did I just admit that?"

She stoped crying. "Y-you like me?"

"Well, yes. Sometimes. When you're not acting like you want my throne and aren't being an aggravating little brat."

"I like you to sometimes. When you're not trying to kill me."

"That seems to be less and less these days. Am I losing my touch?"

Koriand'r sipped her sixth glass of wine. "Maybe you're just getting old. Or middle aged anyway."

"Maybe so. Maybe it's time for me to settle down and find a male to produce an heir for me."

"So, honest truth. Gay or not?"

"Gay. Gay as can get. Still need to produce an heir to the throne."

"True." She raised her glass. "To Tamaran!"

"To Tamaran!" They clinked their glasses together to the ancient toast.

Koriand'r poured glass #7 for herself and glass #3 for Kommand'r. Kommand'r was now smiling in a sort of euphoria. "This stuff is reallllly good." She stretched out her legs. Koriand'r was deep in thought.

"Will I ever find the one you think? Like, is that guy even out there?" Koriand'r wondered.

"With your track record you probably already banged him at least twice." She dodged the starbolt that left a hole in the wall.

"Oh, damnit. I'm sooo gonna pay for that." She mumbled. "And it's all your fault!"

"Oh, when you are gonna start taking responsibility for your own actions?"

"When you stop making me angry all the time!" She shouted. "What the-what exactly have I ever done to you?"

"You were born!" Shouted Kommand'r.

"I couldn't help that! You're my big sister! I used to look up to you!"

"You did?"

"Yep. I thought you were better than me. Smarter and stronger and more mature. I ENVIED you." She started crying again. "I n-n-never knew why you h-hated me so much. *sniffle*"

"Oh for X'ahl's sake don't start-"

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Will you stop crying all the time? You're a grown woman!"

"C-can I have a hug? *sniffle.*"

"Oh you have DEFINETLY had enough wine."

"'I'll start crying again..."

"Fine, whatever."

She walked up, stumbled, and wrapped her arms around her sister (resisting the urge to place her hands around her neck all the time). Koriand'r hugged back.

"Koriand'r do you think I'd be a good mom?"

"Fuck, no."

"Come on, don't be mean. I gave you a hug didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess. You might be a good mom."

"I like kids. I want like ten kids. Or twelve." She stumbled away from Koriand'r and sipped from her glass. (A/N: Kommand'r really can't handle her booze can she?)  
>"Will you name one of them after me?" Koriand'r asked.<p>

"Why not? Koriand'r do you think I'll ever find anyone? Koriand'r?"

She turned around. Her little sister had set down her glass before falling asleep. Kommand'r hadn't seen her so vulnerable, so innocent looking in years. Kommand'r sat back down.

"Stone cold drunk at four in the afternoon, for shame Koriand'r." She smiled and shook her head. The thought occured to her that she could murder her sister. No one would ever know. She stood

up and walked over to her. 'Damn, she really is knocked out.' She paused and concentrated. A purple ring of energy flared up around her hand. 'It would be so easy, so quick...'

All those years of Koriand'r being the favorite, Koriand'r is like this, Koriand'r does that, why can't you be more like your perfect, fucking, born-without-sin, sister? She snarled at the childhood memories.

'I used to look up to you!' The statement reverberated in her head. All theese years had it really been HER to blame for her problems? No, no it couldn't be...It was Koriand'r's fault, all of it. Suddenly

a memory came back to her. She was on a ship being experimented upon by those hideous aliens who'd given her her powers. Her sister had already escaped. Entirely unexpectedly Koriand'r

had returned. At first Kommand'r thought it was a hallucination, but it had been very, very real. Her sister-her sister whom she'd hated-had been the one to

rescue her. And how had she repaid this kindness? By trying to have her executed. Her cheeks blushed with shame-an emotion rarely felt by the queen of Tamaran. She sighed and let the energy

surrounding her hand fizzle out harmlessly.

"We're even now sister." She mumbled. Then she turned and returned to her people and her duties.


End file.
